Knowing You're Safe
by panthergirl29
Summary: A young girl, a strange ability, a group of friends. This is her story. Rated T for potty mouth ;
1. Chapter 1

Tada! My first Wolverine and the X-Men fic. My OC's human name is Gretna. Don't ask where I got that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men just Gretna.

* * *

Rough knocking on the door to my house awoke me from my nap on the couch. I laughed when I realized I still had the book called 'The Boys With the Golden Stars' on my head.

"Could you get that for m-"

My mother was interrupted by the door being slammed open. The person who stood in front of it scared me so much I turned into my mouse form.

"We've come for the mutant!" the bald man spat pointing to the gray mouse that I now was.

Without an answer from my mother he roughly grabbed me by the scruff of my tiny neck causing me to change into a fox. I growled at him and said, "Let me go shithead!"

"Look who's talking freak!" he spat back.

With that he roughly threw me to one of goons causing me to change into a dove. The man hit my small head surprisingly hard but not enough to kill me.

The last thing I heard before going under; "Gretna!"

I woke up (in human form) in a small metal room with no windows but a small opening with several electric pulses guarding it. I also noticed a chart next the metal slab I was laying on. I picked it up and read;

Name: Gretna Annalisa Oriel

Age: 16

Hair Color: Amber

Eyes: Blue

Mutant Ability: Shape shifts into animals.

I smirked when I realized they left off something. I looked towards the electrical pulses and held out my hands. The electrical pulses flickered for a bit then were shut off. I quickly left the small prison cell but first wrote down with ice on the wall; ~Controls elements including electricity and ice, dumbass MRD!~

I chuckled then ran down the hall only to come face to face with 'shithead'.

"Where ya going, mutant?" he spat with so much venom it could melt a wall.

I spat at him and changed into a horse. I quickly bucked at him and ran down the hall fire coming from my hooves. I was so distracted with channeling the fire I didn't have time to stop the shot of electricity from one of the MRD goon's gun.

I fell to the ground with a sickening thud and felt my body writhe in pain, the electricity surging through my veins as I changed back to human form.

I screamed and screamed and screamed but it was to no avail. The MRD's just stood there and watched me shutter.

I felt all hope was lost until…

"Leave her alone, Jackass."

I forced myself to look at the speaker only to see a man in a strange costume attacking the men with claws that came from his hands. For some reason I wasn't scared. It must've been because most of my animal forms have claws.

After the 'shithead' ran away in defeat my savior turned to me.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I tried to stand but failed miserably causing me to shriek and go into kitten mode. I looked over to the man only to see instead of worried he was amused. I hissed at him. Taking the sign he scooped me up and started to walk down the hall.

When we got to our destination I shrunk back in fear at the sight of a giant jet. The hatch hissed open and the man walked onto it.

Once the hatch closed I opened my eyes to see several others looking at me and the mutant with a look that said 'what the hell'.

All of a sudden a blonde boy burst out in laughter.

"Man Logan! I thought we were picking up a girl not a kitten!"

The man who saved me obviously named Logan growl scowl at the boy.

"This is the girl." he said holding me out for everyone to see.

A brunette girl next to the blonde boy ran over and picked me up.

"Either way she's cute!" she giggled and stroked me.

I realized I was able to change again and did just that. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. The girl who was holding me was now hugging me.

"Please let go." I giggled.

The girl quickly let go and stared at me.

"Hi?"

"Wow she is a girl."

"I think we've established that. Now who are you people?" I growled.

A big blue guy came out of the cock-pit.

"I am Henry 'Hank' McCoy. Codename Beast." he said.

The blonde boy walked over.

"Bobby Drake. Or Iceman."

"Kitty Pryde. Shadowcat."

"Scott Summers. Mutant name Cyclops."

"Emma Frost."

"The name's Forge."

"Storm."

I took awhile to memorize all the names then looked at the guy who saved me.

"And you?"

"Wolverine." he said.

I nodded.

"We are the X-Men." Hank said with a toothy smile. I giggled a bit at the smile.

"Gretna Oriel." I said.

"What do you do?" Bobby said.

"You're a shape shifter and you have power over the elements including electricity and ice." Emma Frost answered.

"You're a telepath?" I stammered. She nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything but could you take me home?" I said nervously.

Everybody looked at me sadly. Puzzled I looked toward Hank.

"Gretna my dear, you do know that your mother has a weak heart?" he sighed.

I nodded, my eyes full of fear.

"Well when they came for you it was such a shock that she had a heart-attack. I'm sorry sh-she didn't make it…" Hank's voice trailed off as I collapsed to the ground and started to bawl. Kitty hugged me and tried to get me to stop crying.

"We're gonna take you to the mansion with us, okay." she whispered.

I nodded then whispered; "Can I at least get my stuff?"

"Of course." Hank sighed going back to the cockpit.

Once we got to my house I noticed an all to familiar car. Kitty grabbed my hand and phased through the jet. Once outside I kicked open the door only to see the last person I needed to see right now, pit-pocketing all my mom's valuable stuff.

"You!" I shouted to my _father._

"What are you doing here?!" he slurred obviously drunk.

"You called them didn't you? You caused Mom to have the heart-attack? It wasn't enough to just leave me and Mom but you had to get rid of us too!" I screamed inching closer and closer to him.

"You crazy bitch!" he shouted and tried to hit me but his hand was caught by Kitty.

She phased through the bottom of the floor. When she came back up she locked the basement door.

"That should hold 'em!" she cheered.

"Thanks Kit." I sighed.

"No prob, what are friends for?" she giggled.

"I didn't know the answer to that was helping them pack and locking their dads in the basement."

After a good round of laughter and several minutes of packing we were ready to go. We were about to walk out the door when…

"Oh hold on! I forgot something!"

I quickly ran back inside and got the book called; 'The Boys With the Golden Stars'.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Anyone who can guess what her mutant name is gets... well not really anything but knowing they're smart! It does have to do with something in the story and if you look up 'shapeshifters' online you may find it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, if I did all hell would break loose.

* * *

"You girls look like you've done something naughty." Bobby teased as me and Kitty as we got back on the jet.

"If you call locking an abusive hound in the basement naughty it's on hardly the same level with what I've done." I retorted.

I heard Emma gasp, obviously tapping into my memories.

I pulled out my book and began reading from the beginning. I just loved the book. It was about shape shifters like me, an old urban legend. I didn't realize I was being stared at by Bobby. I flicked an thunderbolt at him. "What's wrong never seen a book before?"

"No it's just, it's not in English." he stammered pointing to the front cover.

"That's because it's in Russian."

I ended up getting several stares from everybody. Was it that weird to know a different language, 8 to be exact.

"Why do you know Russian, Gretna?" Storm said.

"My father was a cruel man. We moved around the world trying to find safety. I know 8 languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Arabian, French, Mandarin, and Korean from running from the vial man. That man shall go to hell for what he has done." I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

"This is my congrats gift from when they found out I was a mutant!" I sobbed folding back the part of the collared shirt to reveal the long scar on my stomach.

I remembered the day like it happened yesterday. The day my life changed.

**Flashback…**

"_Cannonball!"_

_The pool was perfect for a summer swim day. I was only five. My father was at work and I was with my mom for the entire day. I splashed around my mom. It was fun being around her._

"_Hey Mama! Look how fast I can swim!" _

_I started to swim as fast as I could even faster. I realized I wasn't coming up for air and wondered why._

_When I surfaced my mother was staring at me, in fear._

"_Mommy? Mommy?!"_

_I looked at my reflection on the water. I was no longer a little girl, I was a dolphin._

_I screamed and all of a sudden the water shot up. My mom swam over quickly and embraced me. She didn't care what I was as long as I was safe. I changed back and stopped screaming. I was terrified. I worried my family wouldn't love me._

_That night my mother called my father to tell him and that night I was beaten. I was screamed at. And my father blamed my mother. I knew my father didn't love me. He never did._

_We started traveling. I never had a place to call home. I knew I wasn't safe._

**Flashback ended…**

Everybody looked sadly at me until Logan spoke up.

"We're here."

I looked in awe at the large mansion. It was huge!

"Holy shit…" The next thing I knew I fainted.

I opened eyes and realized I was in what looked like an infirmary. I blushed when I remembered what happened. I heard a soft chuckle over to my left and turned my head to see Hank.

"You gave us quite a scare, my dear. What happened?" he chuckled.

"He he. When I see something very large, like a building, for the first time I faint." I stammered nervously.

At that moment Logan walked into the room. "Morning Sunshine." he snickered.

I sat there confused until he took out a tiny mirror from one of my bags. I quickly took it from him and looked in it.

I nearly screamed.

My hair stood out in every direction, my makeup from yesterday was smeared everywhere on my face and there was a bit of dried drool on my chin. I glanced at Logan who was trying to hold back his laughter.

In my mind I had two choices; scream and have everyone run in here _or_ walk threw the halls looking like I got mauled. So I took the easy one, I changed into lion mode, roared, then took off running towards the bathroom!

I managed to hear Logan and Hank both say; "Damn!"

Later, I got a map from Kitty and found out where my room was from Emma. I found it quickly and was surprised. It was…

Plain.

It was a plain white color on the walls and had wooded floor. Rather plain. It had a small twin bed and a bookshelf. It also had a bathroom, computer, and closet.

"This is way to plain."

I started to think about what I could do with the place. I could get some bed sheets and posters from the mall if I was allowed to shop tomorrow. Probably computer games, cds, maybe even some picture frames.

I sighed and started to unpack. I set my book on the shelf and did the same with a few small photos. I put away some toiletries in the bathroom and filled my closet with my clothes that I brought along. A knock on my door stopped me from anymore unpacking.

When I opened it I found Storm waiting for me. "What's up?"

"Dinner is ready." she said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded and turned around.

I sighed and went back to hanging some clothes. Once I hung them I eyed my closet to see if anything was falling. I suddenly spotted an outfit. This was no particular outfit though. It was a tight yellow mini-dress with navy blue stripes on the sides. I remembered I got it in Paris. It was the same color as the outfits some of the others wore when they saved me, how ironic. I sighed and shut the closet door then started to make my way to the dining room.

When I entered the room I was surprised. It looked exactly like a dining room that a family would use. It made me loathe on the fact my mother was gone and my father's an ass.(what a title, go dad) I realized that no one was sitting at the table, let alone in the room.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I called out. No answer.

I started to feel scared. I never liked being alone when I was younger, now that fear was coming back to bite me.

"Hello?! Someone please answer me!" I cried.

"Will you stop screamin'?!"

I whipped around to see Bobby with a very annoyed expression. I suddenly brightened up at the fact I wasn't alone.

"Thank god! I thought I was alone!" I chattered happily.

Bobby just scowled at me and sat down rather gruffly.

"What's eatin' you?" I snapped as he was being rather rude.

"I embarrassed myself in front of Kitty and she won't stop making fun of me." he growled. I smirked.

"Ahh. Someone embarrassed themselves in front of Kitty." I said in a mocking tone. Bobby glared at me.

"Bite me."

"Gladly!"

I shifted into dog form and clamped down on his leg. He yelped and tried to shake me off but I just bit down harder. Then Logan walked in.

"Don't eat the popsicle, we're just getting ready to eat dinner." he snickered.

I changed back and pointed at Bobby. "He told me to!"

I heard a soft chuckle from inside the kitchen as Hank walked out with some food. I felt my mouth start to water at the sight and smell of fresh cooked lasagna and ran over to Hank.

"That looks yummy!" I giggled.

Hank moved the plate away from my face and chuckled.

"Go find a seat Gretna. The sooner everyone's seated the sooner we eat."

I gave a small pout then ran over to a seat next to Logan. I eyed the food as Hank went to set it on the table. Logan noticed this and chuckled. "Cool it kid. The foods not gonna go anywhere." I turned my gaze towards him.

"When you're me you see a lot of crazy stuff." I said, dead serious.

While he was still confused I turned my attention to a piece of bread. It started to float into the air thanks to my ability over the wind. He started to laugh, obviously seeing through my façade. He laughed even more when I made it wait by the door-way for anyone who came through the door.

Storm yelped a bit.

Emma already knowing what was happening didn't even look at it.

Kitty though got so freaked she phased through the floor and ended up on the ground floor. Anybody with as keen of hearing as mine could hear her shout; "Not funny!"

I quickly took a head-count and noticed that the only people who haven't seen the flying bread were Scott and Forge. This was going to be fun. I heard the footfalls of Forge almost instantly. I smirked while I got the appetizer in place.

Forge walked in, stared at the bread, then proceeded to scream "Flying bread!" while hiding under a table.

Everyone started to erupt in laughter which only scared Forge more. Scott walked into the room while the bread was still in the air and sighed.

"Put it down, Gretna." I did as I was told and pouted.

"Kill joy."

I heard Kitty snicker from her place next to me as Scott sat across from Hank. I looked around and realized _no one_ was touching the food. I did a double take to make sure everyone was there. Was the food bad or something?

"Not to be rude or anything, but… Why is nobody eating?" I said nervously.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! We're expecting a guest." Storm said.

I nodded. I wondered if the guest was another mutant or if it was a regular person that didn't mind mutants.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"That must be him." Beast said and went to answer it.

A few minutes later he came back with a tall blonde man that was rather nicely dressed. I couldn't tell if he was a mutant or not.

"Gretna, this is Warren Worthington. Warren this is Gretna Oriel." Hank introduced. I got up to shake hands with him. He must've noticed the caution in my eyes because he smiled and said;

"Don't worry, I'm a mutant too." he said softly.

I felt embarrassed since it felt rude to even wonder about it. He smiled back and took the seat across from mine. I quickly sat back down to.

"Now we can eat." Emma chuckled.

I giggled and started to dig in. I didn't stop until I heard Warren talking to Hank.

"So is she a new X-men?"

"We didn't want to pressure her so we haven't asked yet."

I started to think it through. It would give me a home, it would give me a _family_, it would give me _safety. _I felt myself beam with happiness. After searching for so long, I finally found a safe place.

Without a moment's warning I blurted out; "I'd be honored!

_Everyone looked at me with shocked faces. I knew they were surprised, especially since they didn't know I was listening._

"I'd be honored to join the X-men."

_

* * *

_

Yah! Hope you liked it! Please review! Please!


	3. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
